


Say My Name

by moveslikeyeager



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Job, Drunk Sex, Hiiragi is a cutie and Shizusumi is the best boyfriend, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, They’re a lil drunk when they do the act, after concert sex, feat. drunk Mafuyu and Uenoyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moveslikeyeager/pseuds/moveslikeyeager
Summary: After a successful concert, Uenoyama, Hiiragi and Shizusumi head back to Mafuyu’s place for a night of light drinking. Hiiragi and Shizusumi are then unable to keep their hands off of each other once they get back to the former’s flat.Or:Some shameless smut between these two cuties who love each other to bits.
Relationships: Kashima Hiiragi/Yagi Shizusumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> These two deserve more content written about them so this is my contribution to the ship. I hope you’ll enjoy. :)

Pulsing vibrant lights, sweat-drenched musicians and the clearest sound one could ever imagine… that had been their concert. The three of them had gone up there and played, or sang, their hearts out. Ritsuka had smashed it on his electric, Shizusumi had more than dominated the drums and Hiiragi had delivered his usual excellence as he managed to play a bassline that differed from what he was singing. They’d been beyond admirable up there on the stage and the audience had been livid. Hiiragi and Shizusumi were a sight to see and with Ritsuka accompanying them on the guitar, they were simply extraordinary.  _ Given _ was known for their incredibly powerful lyrics and the way their music made people  _ feel _ but Hiiragi and Shizusumi’s sound just worked like a charm in captivating people’s hearts. Their creations weren’t as deep as Ritsuka’s band, but Hiiragi knew what he was doing when he put their songs together and he knew how to catch people’s interest. Ritsuka had to admire him for that.

‘That was amazing!’ Hiiragi exclaimed, elated. He half-jumped onto Shizusumi’s back from adrenaline, giving him a weird kind of hug. Shizusumi let a small smile reach his lips at his happiness. Once the bassist had dropped back down to his feet, the drummer proceeded to tousle his hair, only partially grossed out by how sticky it was from the sweat. His hair was already dry like hay from the bleaching but the aftermath of a concert just made it so much worse. Hiiragi swatted at his hand, unable to stop his elated laughter from filling the corridor. They were walking to the backstage room from the stage and relishing in their glory.

Ritsuka partially watched them from where he was following behind, only half paying attention since he too was running on the typical concert high. He’d spotted Mafuyu in the crowd and hoped he’d been able to impress him with his playing. It was nice of his boyfriend to not feel any animosity toward any of them for playing together. Ritsuka was usually accompanying Mafuyu’s voice and playing so him doing the same for someone else could’ve been a source of jealousy and annoyance. His boyfriend wasn’t like that, however, and Ritsuka loved him for it. ‘Uenoyama-kun!’ The three musicians heard, the familiar voice making them jump out of their thoughts and stare in their other favourite guitarist’s direction. Mafuyu was waving at them from the other side of the barrier that prevented people from the crowd from harassing the artists as soon as they got off stage. There was no avoiding this portion of the journey back to the room where they had left their stuff but Ritsuka didn’t mind. His face lit up at the sight of his boyfriend and he gladly abandoned the other two to go see him. Jumping over the small fence, his guitar swinging behind his back, he wrapped his arm around Mafuyu’s shoulders and led him in the direction of the back room. Hiiragi sent a sly glance in Shizusumi’s direction, indicating that he totally knew what their friends were probably going to be doing.

Once back in the storage room, Hiiragi started packing up his bass, looking up in surprise after a while to see Ritsuka and Mafuyu with intertwined fingers, the latter sat up on a table against the wall. ‘Are you really going to keep your guitar on the entire night?’ Hiiragi asked Ritsuka, gesturing with a tilt of his head toward the object still attached to him like they were one and the same. The bassist could comprehend the love he felt for it, but still, he really could put it down now. Ritsuka sent a glare in the direction of the interruption and Mafuyu prevented him from sending some snarky retort by reaching around and beginning to tug the instrument off of him. His boyfriend helped him pull it off, going to grab his case so he could tidy it away as well. ‘Are we still on for tonight?’ Hiiragi asked, looking between the three other people in the room. The drummer nodded simply in response, Mafuyu sent him a shrug and Ritsuka was the only one to bless him with a vocal response:

‘I’m starving,’ he established, leaning against Mafuyu who ran an affectionate hand through his black locks. ‘Same place as last time?’ he added, moving to rest his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder. Hiiragi watched, slightly enviously since Shizusumi was currently texting away on his phone.  _ Did he actually have any friends?  _ Hiiragi pondered.  _ Probably. _ The three musicians finished up their packing, Shizusmi offering to carry Hiiragi’s bass with the latter gladly accepting. Mafuyu asked Ritsuka but he refused, the former being reminded of that time when his boyfriend had carried Akihiko’s C.D.’s all the way back to his flat. They made their way to their traditional post-concert food place and got themselves the last seats available. Each pair of lovebirds sat side by side, relishing in the other’s company. They ordered burgers, Shizusumi getting the most food but that wasn’t unusual for him. If he hadn’t gotten as much as he had, Hiiragi would’ve been concerned.

Once their food had arrived, they all dug in like animals, as if they’d been starved their whole lives; only Mafuyu ate more sophisticatedly. ‘That was a good show. The drums and guitar sounded excellent,’ he complimented and Ritsuka smirked gleefully, silently mocking Hiiragi.

‘What about the bass and vocals?’ the poor musician interrogated, only barely used to the cold treatment he received from his best friend. He knew he was doing it on purpose, but still, his ego needed praising too.

Mafuyu spared a miniscule glance in his friend’s direction. ‘Alright,’ was all he offered. Hiiragi was about to give him the finger, or something of the sort, when Shizusumi grabbed one of his hands and stopped him from doing so. As the mediator of the group, the drummer took his role very seriously, especially since a spat with Mafuyu would always end with the ginger winning. Hiiragi would then get angry before becoming upset and while Shizusumi loved hugging and comforting him, he was hungry and his attention was devoted to the cheeseburger currently in his free hand. ‘It was good,’ he voiced instead, deciding to offer him the attention he so desired. Hiiragi turned to face him, his scowl turning into a big grin that made the corners of his eyes crease and small dimples form on his cheeks.  _ So. Cute. _

‘Thanks, Shizu,’ Hiiragi replied and the tallest musician almost dropped his food from just how dazzling his boyfriend was. He was so in love. He patted his head in response before turning his focus back toward his precious food. It tasted good, the aroma that swirled around the restaurant mixed with the wonderful taste inside his mouth had him overjoyed. He’d just played a wonderful concert with his friend and boyfriend, he was now having dinner with people he appreciated and the person he loved so much was smiling, laughing, and having the time of his life right next to him. Shizusumi couldn’t have asked for a better day.

As the meal went on, the four of them came to the conclusion that celebrating with a few drinks would be a brilliant idea. Actually, it was more Ritsuka and Hiiragi arguing over who could drink more and the two boyfriends having a silent conversation beside them. A few hours later and the four of them were drunk. The more sensible young adults had resisted at first before giving into the friendly pressure. Mafuyu was almost always more hesitant to drink, and understandably so, but being surrounded by his friends and boyfriend meant he felt comfortable letting go. Shizusumi just didn’t care all that much whether he got drunk or not.

Mafuyu was now lying in a small ball on his bed, sleeping soundly. Ritsuka was playing his guitar drunkenly and humming quietly; he’d somehow succeeded in lulling his boyfriend to sleep with a more than angelic slur. Hiiragi had his head on Shizusumi’s lap and he was currently talking to him about how he needed to bleach his hair again: ‘- so I think I should try and do that this weekend since we don’t have a concert next week. My roots have grown out way too much and it kind of looks yellow now. I don’t like it. Plus, I should cut my hair as well, I think it’s getting too-’ Shizusumi ran his hand through his boyfriend’s hair with a featherlight touch, swirling some of the strands around his finger. Sure, it was drier than the desert but it still suited him incredibly well. Hiiragi’s natural brown hair was lovely too but he’d really created his own unique look and he kept to it with an unstoppable motivation. Shizusumi wasn’t terribly sober either, having drunk more than he usually did, so he couldn’t help but accidentally zone out his boyfriend’s hair care rant. It wasn’t like he was missing out on some key information since he was probably just going to ask him to dye it for him again this weekend; speak of the devil: ‘Shizu, can you dye it for me this weekend?’ Hiiragi asked, leaning his head back so he could look his boyfriend in the eyes.

Shizusumi nodded, ready to do anything for Hiiragi, even struggling with the hair dye again. He’d done it for him many times before and it was still a terrible experience but anything for the person he loved. ‘Of course,’ he promised, earning another starlight smile from the person he cared about most in the world. ‘Should we get going?’ he asked after a moment, having noticed that the room had quietened down and Ritsuka was nodding off in his corner.

Glancing over at their friend, Hiiragi nodded and sat up hesitantly, not completely stable. ‘We should put him on the bed,’ he remarked thoughtfully. Hiiragi would never admit it sober but he actually cared a lot for their new friend. Shizusumi would’ve been content just leaving him there but Hiiragi had a kind soul. Sighing, the taller — and stronger — of the two stood up. He passed Hiiragi the electric guitar, who went and lay it next to Mafuyu’s, before half-picking, half-dragging Ritsuka onto Mafuyu’s bed. While attempting to not lean his body weight on the mattress, he pushed and tugged on the sleeping guitarist until he was lying down next to his boyfriend. Shizusumi stumbled back in a graceful manner and Ritsuka moaned in his sleep before unconsciously swinging his arm around Mafuyu’s waist.  _ That will be quite the situation to explain _ , Shizusumi thought to himself as he stared down at the interlaced couple. He then dragged his gaze away and looked over at his own boyfriend. He was currently trying to tie his trainers on in the most miserable of fashions.

‘Let me help,’ Shizusumi offered as he went over to him and crouched down. He gently removed Hiiragi’s slender fingers and went about tying two clean knots. When he looked back up, he noticed that a small blush had appeared on the blond’s cheeks and he had his bottom lip between his teeth. Standing up, the darker haired of the two held his hand out for the short one to take. Hiiragi did so and soon the two of them were out into the dimly lit streets, shivering from the cold. The bassist was clinging onto Shizusumi’s arm as he stumbled forward, mostly due to the alcohol in the system but also because the instrument on his back was making him unbalanced. Shizusumi had both hands in his pockets to protect them from the frozen air but his arm was stiff enough to keep his boyfriend stable. Once they got to the crossroad where they would separate to head to their respective homes, Hiiragi looked up shyly at the man by his side.

He wasn’t staring straight into his dark-coloured eyes but even through the cold he had managed to maintain his blush from earlier on. He was so  _ pretty _ , Shizusumi thought. ‘Do you want to come over, no one’s home,’ Hiiragi stated. The last half of his sentence made it obvious what he had in mind; it also explained the faint blush that had been covering his beautiful face for the past twenty minutes. Cold air flew out into little clouds as Hiiragi waited patiently for a response. The way in which Hiiragi clung to Shizusumi as if he needed him left no doubt in his mind as to what his answer would be.

‘Yes,’ he replied confidently and Hiiragi looked down bashfully, unable to assume the repercussions of his question. Shizusumi didn’t mind, he knew he wouldn’t feel such a way once they got back to his place.

Indeed, once they’d let themselves in and removed their shoes with Hiiragi dropping off his bass, the two were soon all over each other. Their initial kiss was sloppy, Hiiragi raising himself up as high as possible on his toes so as to reach his boyfriend’s lips. He’d prematurely closed his eyes, meaning the contact had been off the mark and he’d mostly kissed Shizusumi’s jaw. Turning his head, the taller of the two had fixed that and properly connected their lips together. He slid his arms down and around Hiiragi’s back, dragging them down further so that he could hoist him up into his arms. It wasn’t elegant in the slightest, with Hiiragi slipping from how not sober he was, but their lips never left each other’s and soon the blond had his back pressed up against the wall — Shizusumi needed the extra support.

Their lips found a rhythm of repeatedly pressing against each other before dislodging and meeting again in unison. Soon, Hiiragi was prodding at Shizusmi’s teeth with his tongue. There was no reason not to give him access so the taller of the two willingly parted his lips slightly but not without biting Hiiragi’s bottom lip in the process. His eyes flew open at the pinch and his golden orbs found themselves looking straight into Shizusumi’s challenging stare. ‘Mm!’ Hiiragi moaned as he smashed his lips back against his boyfriend’s. He could feel himself gradually getting excited in reaction to what they were doing and Shizusumi was most certainly aware of that since he had his legs wrapped around his waist. He lifted him up slightly higher, the grip on his thighs tightening since he kept slipping, and gladly kissed him senselessly, their tongues making contact without restraint.

The small sounds escaping from Hiiragi’s throat had Shizusumi feeling some type of way, a way that was wholeheartedly manifesting itself on a physical level. ‘Let’s move,’ he mumbled against Hiiragi’s mouth, pulling away so they could hopefully go somewhere else. His blond boyfriend leaned his head back against the wall and nodded. Shizusumi gulped at the sight before him: Hiiragi’s pupils were dilated from lust, his lips were parted, his cheeks were red, he was breathing faster than usual and his hair was messy and clinging to his forehead.  _ Yeah, they definitely needed to move. _ Shizusumi didn’t even wait for a response before he was carrying his boyfriend into the blond’s bedroom and partially throwing him onto the bed. Hiiragi groaned at the violent landing. ‘I accidentally dropped you,’ Shizusumi offered with a shrug as he leaned over and went about kissing his boyfriend’s jaw.

‘Ah, Shizu…’ Hiiragi moaned, turning his head to the side and wrapping his arms around his neck. Shizusumi used the altered angle to gain better access to the blond’s neck. He trailed kisses down the length of his jaw and neck, sucking on the area nearer to his collarbone. Hiiragi tightened his grip, obviously enjoying the attention he was receiving. ‘Shizu, wait,’ he tried again, attempting to pull away from his boyfriend’s moist lips. The man in question listened, licking up a trail from the hickey he’d left in his wake. He stared at him curiously, awaiting his next words. ‘I- I want to do something,’ Hiiragi pursued.

Shizusumi sat up, not putting his entire weight on his smaller boyfriend. ‘What is it?’ he asked, running a hand down Hiiragi’s face soothingly. The blond averted his gaze, not having the guts to stare into his boyfriend’s eyes considering what he was about to offer. He did lean into his touch, however, the warmth and comfort of his hand giving him the courage to utter the next few words:

‘I want to suck you off,’ he announced bluntly and Shizusumi’s eyes widened at the authoritative proposition. This wasn’t the first time either of them had proceeded with such an activity but Hiiragi had never outright offered in such a presumptuous manner. As if to prove the fact that this was now a necessary ordeal they had to engage in, he lightly prodded the area between Shizusumi’s legs with one of his. The taller of the two shot him a look that clearly enunciated ‘if you do that again, I won’t refuse’. Hiiragi’s confidence was back and he nudged him again with a big smile on his face. Shizusumi raised himself off of him.

‘Go on then,’ he urged. Hiiragi sat up excitedly, terribly into the prospect of giving his boyfriend a blowjob. He slid off the side of the bed and got on his knees, waiting for Shizusumi to sit in front of him. He shuffled, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and allowing Hiiragi to begin undoing his trousers. Pulling the zipper down, Shizusumi lifted himself up to aid him in pulling them down his legs. Once he was left in just his black boxers, Hiiragi leaned forward and licked up a wet patch across the tent that had been gradually forming in his pants. ‘That’s dirty,’ Shizusumi noted but he didn’t really have any intention of stopping him. Smirking up at him in a drunken haze, the man on his knees tugged on his boyfriend’s boxers to relieve him of the tension and reveal his hard-on. Once the underwear had been discarded, Hiiragi was left with a sight he’d seen many times prior. He shuffled forward and wrapped his hand around the shaft, thumbing the head and watching as Shizusumi lightly clenched his teeth in anticipation. The way his jaw tightened and the way his dark eyes stared at him hungrily made Hiiragi more than anxious to put his mouth to good use.

Swiping his tongue across the slit, he teased his boyfriend for a bit before trailing it up the length and wrapping his mouth around the pink head. Shizusumi let a small groan escape his lips at the anticipated contact. He had almost forgotten how good it felt to do this with Hiiragi, considering how occupied they always were. They hadn’t found enough time to sleep together in weeks and it was rather ironic how the first moment they found to spend such quality time together was drunk and in the early hours of the morning. It wasn’t bothersome, however, since Shizusumi was content with spending any time with his boyfriend. Hiiragi felt the same way but he never thought about it as deeply as that, just that he wanted to keep Shizusumi with him forever.

Hiiragi found a steady rhythm of going back and forth as he continuously took him into his mouth, occasionally hollowing his cheeks to fit more of him in. The sight had Shizusumi narrowing his eyes in concentration as he watched his boyfriend going at it with such an attentive manner. He looked so  _ good _ with his head bobbing up and down as he occasionally lapped his tongue across the sensitive skin. Once he felt a sliver of precome slipping in between his lips, he looked up at Shizusumi with bright wide eyes before closing them and moaning in satisfaction. The former’s hands had been resting by his side on the duvet but at the sounds Hiiragi made, he couldn’t help but reach forward with one and entangle his fingers in his boyfriend’s bleached locks. As he sloppily gave more attention to the head of his length, taking it in as far as he could one more time, Shizusumi felt that familiar warm pleasurable feeling in the pit of his stomach; he had the courtesy of tugging on Hiiragi’s hair to pull him off.

Coming on his chin instead, some of the trails of semen dribbled onto Hiiragi’s already dirtied shirt. ‘Why’d you do that?’ Hiiragi asked, licking around his lips to rid himself of some of the result of his clumsy blowjob. He was obviously referring to having been forced to pull away when his boyfriend was about to orgasm. Looking up, he was mesmerised by the result of the attention he’d provided to the area in between his legs: his chest was rising and falling at a faster than regular interval, his short hair was disheveled from having had a hand run through it repeatedly and his lips were slightly parted from the climax. Shizusumi never was very vocal, contrary to Hiiragi, but he certainly wasn’t immune to any of the sensations either. It usually just manifested itself on a physical level instead of a vocal one.

Shizusumi reasserted himself, tousling Hiiragi’s hair as an answer, before holding his hands out to help him get up. As Hiiragi clambered onto the bed, Shizusumi used it as an opportunity to pull his boxers on again and crawl over to the tissue box. He knew Hiiragi had them everywhere since he was the most prone to crying out of all of them. He grabbed one or two before coming over to his boyfriend and wiping his face clean, or as clean as possible given the circumstances. Hiiragi hadn’t seemed to even notice but he let Shizusumi wipe him anyway. ‘Raise your arms,’ he demanded, beginning to pull on his shoulder to remove the dirty garment. Once he was shirtless, Hiiragi pressed his mouth against the taller of the two, not even instigating that he wanted acces but instead forcefully pushing his tongue in, filling Shizusumi’s mouth with his moans. He cupped one side of his face with a hand while the other held onto the back of his neck. Shizusumi was slightly taken aback by the sudden passionate attack but he made the most of it by wrapping his arms around Hiiragi’s body, pressing them closer together.

‘Let’s have…’ Hiiragi started, the words coming out in between kisses, ‘sex.’ He pulled back and looked up into Shizusumi’s sombre gaze. He was about to nod in agreement when Hiiragi’s eyes widened and he blushed madly. Staring at him curiously, the quieter one grabbed his chin and tilted his head so they could look at each other. He asked him what had caused such a dramatic reaction and Hiiragi chuckled nervously, the red shade not fading from his face. ‘Ah,’ he started, the sound coming out as a hesitance to pursue his train of thought. ‘I haven’t taken a shower,’ he reminded him awkwardly.  _ Ah, that. _ Shizusumi let go of his boyfriend’s face and moved back a bit, giving him some space.

‘We can have sex tomorrow,’ he offered instead, beginning to realise it was late and by the time Hiiragi had showered, it would be even later. It wasn’t that they had obligations the next day but they had school at eight. It was fine, Mafuyu and Ritsuka would be reaping the consequences of their evening drinking as well. Hiiragi shook his head vigorously, decidedly against such an idea.

He started sliding off the edge of the bed and to his feet. ‘No!’ he exclaimed. ‘We haven’t done this in ages!’ he reminded him, heading out of the bedroom before anyone could stop him. He went into the bathroom, closing the door and maybe locking it — he couldn’t remember — before hopping into the shower and going about his business. Shizusumi sat there, brain too foggy to keep up with his boyfriend’s rapidity, before he returned to reality and lay down on the bed. He was starting to feel tired, the energy of the concert seeping out of him like air out of a balloon but he wasn’t about to fall asleep when poor Hiiragi was off taking a shower for them at whatever time it was.  _ What time was it anyway? _

Grabbing his phone from where it’d fallen out of his pocket, he unlocked it and skimmed through all the messages he’d received. He noted it was two in the morning and confirmed that it was a school night. Sighing, he discarded it to the side, going back to rest his head against the fluffiness of the duvet. He lay there for a moment, hearing the faint sound of the water cascading onto Hiiragi. He decided he’d at least help get things ready. Standing up, he tried to remember where Hiiragi kept condoms and lube.  _ In the bedroom or in the bathroom? _ He pondered the question before deciding he wouldn’t mind if he rummaged through his drawers. As he gradually went through the furniture in his boyfriend’s room, he found a lot of musical items, music sheets, pens, pencils and a book. He then opened the top drawer of his nightstand and found a photo he recognised; it was of the group of childhood friends: Shizusumi, Hiiragi, Mafuyu and Yuki. It was the last picture of them all together before Yuki passed away. Something was off about the photo, however. Yuki seemed the happiest, an overly wide grin on his face as he slung his arm around his then-boyfriend’s shoulders. Mafuyu had a small smile but his eyes weren’t reflective of that. Hiiragi was sort of staring in their direction, looking envious but trying to hide it, and Shizusumi looked as dead inside as always.

Shizusumi heard Hiiragi curse exaggeratedly, urging him to put the photo away and head over toward the bathroom. He knocked on the door in concern. ‘Are you okay?’ he asked, leaning against the wall. He was quite cold in the corridor, his legs laid bare without his trousers on. He hoped Hiiragi was almost done with his cleansing so they could finally sleep together before actually going to sleep.

‘Yeah, I just slipped,’ Hiiragi answered, opening the door and coming face to face with his boyfriend. A towel was wrapped around his waist and he was using a smaller one to wipe his wet hair. It was dripping onto his already shiny skin, giving an added allure to his already overwhelming beauty — in Shizusumi’s eyes at least. He was always so gorgeous and the love-filled teen had no discrepancies in reminding him of that fact:

‘You look cute,’ he offered, his more than monotone tone of voice contrasting drastically with the words that came out. Hiiragi raised his head, slightly taken aback, and smiled gorgeously. He thanked him before walking past him and back toward the bedroom. He called out for Shizusumi to grab what they needed, which confirmed that everything was indeed in the bathroom. Once he’d found everything he was looking for, the drummer went back into the bedroom and sat down next to Hiiragi. ‘Aren’t you afraid your parents will find this stuff?’ he asked curiously, looking down at the condom packet in his hands.

Shrugging, Hiiragi lay down, dropping onto his back and pulling at his boyfriend’s arm so he could join him. He did so and turned so he could face him, brushing the wet strands out of his eyes from where they’d fallen. ‘I don’t care. Even if they do, which they won’t because they’re not here, it’s not like they’re going to assume it’s to use with another guy.’ He had a fair point. They never discussed Hiiragi’s parents but he knew they were distant. He could relate to that as a foster child but he wished Hiiragi could experience the pleasure of having good parents. Shizusumi had no idea what that was like but he wished Hiiragi could.

‘I see,’ was the only thing Shizusumi found to answer. Hiiragi smiled brightly at him.

‘Don’t worry about it. I promise I’ll tell them I’m not heterosexual next time they come home… and that I’m dating the drummer of the band I’m in,’ he joked, obviously not planning on doing any of that when his parents did bless him with their presence. ‘Am I doing it or you?’ he asked, changing the subject and coming back around to the one he was more interested in.

Shizusumi knew what he was asking about and he had no strong opinions about it. Being the one to prep his boyfriend was just as satisfying as watching him do it himself. ‘You choose,’ he answered, rolling onto his back, keeping Hiiragi in his line of vision. There was a moment of silence as the blond wondered what he’d rather, settling on the idea that he preferred his boyfriend do it. He didn’t mind stretching himself open but there was something more intimate if Shizusumi did it. He prodded the black-haired teen’s side and asked him if he could do it. Sitting up, Shizusumi moved so that he was hovering above Hiiragi’s body. He tugged on his towel, undoing it and pulling it to the side so that his boyfriend was stark naked below him. He then removed his own shirt as it was getting in the way as he leaned over him. ‘Wait,’ he suddenly said, getting off the bed and going into the bathroom. The least he could do was wash his hands. When he came back, he noticed Hiiragi hadn’t moved and was instead staring up at the ceiling.

Crawling back over him, Shizusumi uncapped the small bottle of lube and splashed some onto his fingers. He pushed Hiiragi’s legs up so that they were bent at the knees, checked for any refusal that could be visible on his lover’s face, and pushed the tip of his finger in. Hiiragi grimaced, somehow never a fan of the sensation at first. As he pushed his finger all the way in, he heard Hiiragi let out a small moan of pleasure. Albeit slightly uncomfortable, it still felt  _ good _ and the blond had no shame in making it known. Shizusumi appreciated the sound of approval as it spurred him on to quicken the pace a little until he had his second finger in and he could safely start scissoring them inside. Hiiragi’s breath had quickened at the growing presence of the intrusion down there but his half-whimpers, half-moans had grown stronger as well. ‘Ah, Shizusumi…’ The words came out of his mouth with such need that the man in question couldn’t help but want to hurry up so they could finally get on with it. He  _ wanted _ to be inside of him.

‘Hiiragi,’ Shizusumi interrupted, the man underneath him opening his eyes to look at him. He’d closed them in pleasure but his boyfriend’s almost desperate voice called for his attention. ‘Are you ready?’ he asked, pulling his fingers out. Hiiragi looked to the side, as if deep in thought, before turning his gaze back toward his boyfriend. Shizusumi was glaring at him, impatient.

Hiiragi smirked. ‘I am. I want you, Shizu,’ he moaned teasingly. The lustful sound had Shizusumi’s cock twitching in anticipation. He didn’t wait another second before pulling his underwear off, throwing it to the side, and grabbing the condom packet. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against Hiiragi’s, the latter cupping his face, and rolled the protection onto himself. ‘Mm… Shizu…’ Hiiragi moaned, nipping at his boyfriend’s bottom lip. He was doing it on purpose now but Shizusumi knew that he would be making those same sounds for real soon.

‘Hiiragi, bend your knees,’ he instructed. His boyfriend had a frustrating tendency of becoming some floppy body when they had sex; what a lazy soul. He did as told, thankfully, moving about until he was comfortable. He shuffled… and shuffled… and- ‘Hiiragi. Are you done?’ His boyfriend was such a princess. If it wasn’t almost three in the morning, Shizusumi would’ve found the energy to roll his eyes. He loved him, truly, but he also hated how he also loved to test his poor drummer.

Grumbling about him being impatient and pushy, Hiiragi finally settled down and laid his head on the pillow, his hair spread out in a cute and messy fashion. ‘I’m ready,’ he assured, kissing Shizusumi’s beautiful face once more before he finally entered him. The taller of the two parted and looked down to see what he was doing. He slowly pushed in, hearing Hiiragi’s intake of breath as he brushed past his entrance. He waited until his boyfriend was comfortable before going in further. He kept up this pace until he was filling him up completely. Both were breathing harder now and when Shizusumi raised his head to check on his boyfriend, he was met with a blushing Hiiragi. One of his arms was covering his eyes, resting on his face as he bit his lip in slight pain.

‘Are you okay?’ Shizusumi asked softly, a little more emotion in his voice since he cared so much about his boyfriend’s comfort. Pushing his arm out of the way, he stared into those beautiful eyes of his.

Wrapping his arms around his neck, Hiiragi pulled his face so that it was buried against his neck and his wet hair was brushing against his cheek. The drummer let out a rare chuckle at the sudden movement, pressing a number of kisses against the soft skin. ‘Start moving,’ Hiiragi ordered, tightening his thighs against his boyfriend’s body as emphasis. Shizusumi left one more kiss against his neck before he pulled out and pushed back in. Hiiragi gasped in surprise, his grip tightening as the man on top of him repeated the action, beginning to start up a somewhat steady rhythm. ‘Shizu…’ Hiiragi moaned after a bit, filling the room with another sound than their heavy breathing and other lewd noises caused by the activity they were engaging in.

The drummer nuzzled his neck, licking up a strip toward his earlobe before pressing his lips against the skin. ‘Say my name,’ he requested, the vibrations caused by the contact between the two and Shizusumi’s voice sending shivers up Hiiragi’s spine.

Not thinking much of it, Hiiragi moaned the nickname he had for him again: ‘Shizu…’ he trailed off, focusing instead on the sensations he was feeling as his boyfriend continuously pushed in and out of him.

Biting his neck and taking him by surprise, Shizusumi groaned and slowed down. ‘No, my entire name, not just the first half,’ he clarified.

Not giving his boyfriend anymore time to think about it, he slammed back into him, causing Hiiragi to throw his head back from the impact. ‘Shizusumi!’ he gasped. The pronunciation was like music to his ears and the drummer let out a moan in response. The sound took Hiiragi by surprise, causing him to loosen his hold and let his arms drop down onto the bed. Shizusumi  _ never _ moaned, and when he did, Hiiragi couldn’t help but be overly happy that he had managed to make him utter such a pleasurable sound. ‘Shizusumi…’ he repeated, pulling his face forward so he could kiss him. He loved kissing him, running his hand through his short locks and feeling him thrust in and out of like he needed him.

Hiiragi loved Shizusumi. He loved him so much. He couldn’t imagine a life without him and he didn’t want to ever be without him. Even though Shizusumi had joined their group of friends a little later, Hiiragi had spent all his time with his best friend — his best friend who was now his boyfriend. Everything about him was so perfect. He was gorgeous, firstly. Tall, fit and with a face that made Hiiragi think of a Greek god, he was  _ beautiful _ . There was nothing about him that Hiiragi didn’t like. He was also unbelievably kind. Shizusumi always put his boyfriend first, making sure that he was comfortable, that he was having fun, that he had eaten enough and that he was happy in their relationship. Hiiragi had never received such attention from anyone else before and Shizusumi had shown him that he was special and that he was loved. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him and experience everything the world had to offer with his amazing boyfriend by his side. ‘Shizusumi,’ Hiiragi managed to choke out. His eyes had filled with tears and he couldn’t help the slight tremble that had formed on his bottom lip. ‘I love you.’

Having moved his hand to wipe away the sudden tears, Shizusumi froze and widened his eyes in shock. They’d never actually said those words to each other before, even though they clearly felt that way about one another. The drummer had never attached too much importance to such words but the situation in which Hiiragi pronounced them suddenly made the truth behind them so much more real. He was at his most vulnerable: not wholly sober, in the midst of engaging in intercourse with his boyfriend and it wasn’t even a normal hour of the day. Perhaps Hiiragi would’ve felt more hesitant enunciating such words had it been a normal moment but right now, he couldn’t think past the fact that he  _ loved _ Shizusumi. He loved him so much and he wanted him and the rest of the world to know that. ‘Don’t cry…’ Shizusumi mumbled, wiping away a stray tear and pausing in his moving.

Hiiragi would’ve felt disappointed that Shizusumi hadn’t returned his words but his mind was too hazy to really comprehend that there was a possibility that Shizusumi didn’t feel the same way. He sniffed and more tears began to drip out of his eyes. ‘I- I love you. I love you so much and I- I want you to stay with me forever,’ he paused in his emotional speech to sniff again and the next words that came out were trembling and almost broke Shizusumi’s heart, ‘please don’t leave me, Shizu,’ he begged, his wide eyes brimming with a clear shine.

Shizusumi knew what this was about. Hiiragi had this underlying fear of being abandoned by everyone the way it had partially happened before. He knew that he’d felt  _ something _ toward Yuki and when he’d died, Hiiragi hadn’t known how to deal with it. Mafuyu had then fallen off the face of the earth and even though he acted dry, Hiiragi cared a lot about their ginger friend. Mafuyu's disappearance straight after their other childhood friend’s death had left Hiiragi feeling lost and in despair. Shizusumi had been the only constant, the only one who’d stayed with him through it all and had been there to offer him some room under his duvet when he needed a good cry. Shizusumi had become Hiiragi’s everything, in the same way Hiiragi had always been beautiful in Shizusumi’s eyes. ‘Shizu?’ Hiiragi asked distantly, having noticed the stillness and silence of the room.

The haziness of his vision due to his tears meant that he barely had time to notice Shizusumi move before his lips were on his. ‘I won’t,’ he promised against his lips, pulling back so he could continue, ‘I love you too much to ever leave you,’ he reassured, wiping away the tears that were now spilling freely out of Hiiragi’s eyes. He let out a laugh of relief and smiled, over the moon at the reciprocated response.

‘You’re stuck with me now,’ he teased and the idea had never seemed so wonderful to Shizusumi. They kissed again and Shizusumi was soon moving once more, thrusting in and out at an irregular interval. While one of his hands held him up, resting beside Hiiragi’s face, the other reached in between their bodies and wrapped around Hiiragi’s cock. The latter gasped in surprise, earning a smirk from his boyfriend. He attempted to keep moving while he pleasured Hiiragi, the movements disjointed but still providing the expected results. The blond’s sounds of pleasure filled the room, Shizusumi’s own ones coming and complementing his at certain intervals. Hiiragi let out a particularly passionate cry when he felt unbelievable pleasure as Shizusumi brushed up against his prostate. ‘Do that again,’ he almost begged, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s broad shoulders once again. He could already feel the bassist’s short nails digging into his skin but that only served to spur him on in an attempt to thrust in at the same angle again. He succeeded, earning another loud moan from Hiiragi. The wonderful sound had him almost toppling over the edge, the pleasure filling his stomach with such a lovely feeling that he knew he would soon reach his climax. ‘Shizu!’ Hiiragi cried as the man in question suddenly found his hand covered in the result of their nightly activity. Looking down at the sight before staring up at Hiiragi’s extenuated face finally allowed Shizusumi to come.

He buried his face in Hiiragi’s neck once again and moaned his name in utmost ecstasy as he filled up the condom: ‘Hiiragi…’ The teen barely heard it as he basked in his own orgasm but he still blushed madly at the sound, breathing heavily as he attempted to catch his breath. Shizusumi was in the same state, his chest heaving up and down from the activity. That had felt amazing. Even though Hiiragi had ended up crying — which wasn’t unusual — they’d both thoroughly enjoyed it and would never go that long again without having sex.

Sitting up, Shizusumi announced he was going to throw away the condom, to which Hiiragi replied with some incoherent mumbling as he swung his arm back over his face as he attempted to recover. Shizusumi cleaned himself up, wet a cloth he found in the bathroom and came back over to Hiiragi. He hadn’t moved, only raised one of his legs so he wasn’t just lying down like a log anymore. The sight was quite… appealing but Shizusumi didn’t comment on it since Hiiragi probably had no idea of what he looked like right now. Instead, he went into one of the drawers in his boyfriend’s room and grabbed a pair of sweatpants he’d left there the last time. He pulled them on and sat back down on the bed, shuffling closer so his knee was touching Hiiragi’s waist. He then began cleaning him up with the small wet towel. The contact made Hiiragi remove his arm and look down. He began to sit up but Shizusumi pushed him down, wanting to finish what he was doing. ‘You don’t have to,’ Hiiragi tried as he lay back down and looked up at his boyfriend’s adorable sex hair. It was disheveled and messy, framing his face and clearly explicitating what he'd been doing a few moments prior.

‘You’re not going to go to sleep dirty,’ Shizusumi pointed out as he finished off. ‘Go brush your teeth, I’ll get the bed ready,’ he explained, standing up himself. Hiiragi groaned and rolled over until his feet were planted on the floor and he was standing in front of his boyfriend in all his glory. Noticing the situation, he jokingly posed, earning a smile from Shizusumi. He then grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom. When he came back, the duvet had been changed and the dirty clothes cleaned away in a small pile. Dressed in an oversized shirt and boxers, Hiiragi flopped onto the bed like a seal and shuffled until his head was resting against his pillow. It was so soft and fluffy…

Hiiragi turned his face so that he could at least breathe and see his boyfriend. ‘Come here, I wanna cuddle,’ he mumbled childishly, already falling asleep. Shizusumi plugged their almost deceased phones in, turned the light off and joined his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close.

‘Goodnight, Hiiragi,’ he whispered into his hair.

Relaxing in his hold, Hiiragi replied tiredly: ‘Goodnight, Shizu.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I do hope I was able to do them justice and they didn’t feel extremely OOC or anything.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback. :)


End file.
